The Game of Chase
by Ryellen
Summary: AH OOC E/B E/R J/A, Isabella Swan's unique gift has allowed her to see seemingly random brutal murders for the majority of her adult life. When her recent vision leads her to believe that she is the target, she will need the help of strangers to survive.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_The air was heavy with the scent of sweet copper. The room tilted back and forth, in a sort of fog, as she became aware of her surroundings. Her senses went wild with the blood and sweat scent. A dim light to her left caught her attention and her training kicked into a higher gear as her surroundings became clearer. With the lack of light the walls took on a bland look of muted grey, and she attempted to make out the furnishings in the room. _

_At first sight of the window she gathered the strength to move forward until she noticed the drawn blinds, there would be no clues there. Turning towards the light she followed as she was able to make out that this room was a bedroom, and by the rather feminine decorations, it was clearly a woman's bedroom. The light casting from the bedside table showed the sharp red light of the recording camera and if she had the ability to breath, she surely would have gasped at the sight. With what felt like a lazy pace her sight continued its path to the bed where even the muted grey of her experience could not mute the scene of gore. _

_The scent manifested itself into the blood that seeped through the light colored comforter and covered the pale skin of the woman who lay upon it. She could not make out any description of the woman other than that she lay in a scant nightgown that was already glistening with the blood, the majority of which came from the moaning woman's stomach. The energy that she'd gathered for momentum was expelled as she made her way closer to the bed. _

_Her eyes hardened at the sight of the mangled body, various cuts adorned the creamy skin of her legs and arms, bleeding profusely but not quite deep enough to be fatal. Her leg was obviously broken because a knee shouldn't be able to face that way, and she was sure that this was not the only bone in the woman's ravaged body that was broken. The face was not recognizable over the swelling of the busted lips and eyes, and the only discernable feature on her head was the thick dark hair that was matted to her skin in either sweat, blood or both. _

_There was still a rise and fall in the chest of the woman accompanied by low gurgling noises from the blood in her throat. She focused on the steady bleeding from the wound that had potential to prove fatal and, as she focused closer to the wound on the stomach she was able to make out the letters formed in the carved flesh. _

_B E L L A_

_Again she lacked the ability to sharply intake breathe but that mattered little when a noise of a knife hitting skin and blood gushing forth tore at her attention. It first focused to the new gash that seemingly appeared across the woman's throat, effectively ending the chest movement, and then it rapidly settled on the dark gaze of the man before her. She was shocked to stillness when it was as if he was looking directly into her eyes and while rationality told her that was impossible, the slight jerk of the corner of his mouth into a sneering smile, led her to believe he was in actuality seeing her, watching her. Immediately she slammed her eyes shut and willed it all away._

_At that very moment, four pairs of eyes shot open, and the same name slipped out of each mouth in a frightened gasp: "Bella"_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters nor do I own the SCU idea and characters, they are from a series I enjoy that if you are interested in learning about shoot me a PM. However this is not at all centralized on them, they are just supporting cast for my version of the Twilight Characters. Thank you, Stephanie Meyer for creating such a wonderful franchise for me to manipulate with my warped imagination and share to the masses.

The Game of Chase

Chapter 1:

Rated M for violence and future lemons.

* * *

Hoboken, New Jersey

"Oh Bella…" The light flickered on immediately as Jasper and Rosalie hustled their way into the room, only to find Bella sitting up in her bed with her thin arms wrapped firmly around her stomach and her shoulders shaking violently. Jasper and Rosalie both wordlessly climbed into the large bed on either side of the young dark haired woman and wrapped themselves around her, one on each side. This position was something that they were used to doing from past years, but this time seemed to be more urgently needed. They drew her quaking body down to the pillows as Rosalie reached to turn out the bedside lamp and pull the covers over the three of them. Between the two twins, the numbing calm cackled through Bella's body and the tense shaking subsided rather quickly.

"Was it the same?" Rosalie's voice reached through the darkness after just a few moments.

"Yes…and no." Bella responded quietly, but did not elect to elaborate further. However, Jasper was quick to prod her into details.

"How was it different?"

"H-He…saw me," she sucked in a strangled breath and continued in a much more rapid pace, "I don't know how that's possible, I really don't, but I just know that he did. I looked up from my name carved in her stomach and saw his face and his eyes were there looking at me and he smiled…oh god he smiled, but only after I looked up…"

"What the fuck? Bella, your name, what do you mean your name was carved in her stomach?" Rosalie's normally even voice raised an octave in fear.

"Just Bella, not my full name, but it was there." Her voice was remarkably calmer again now that she'd gotten the entire vision out in one go. One of the arms wrapped around her released as Jasper ran his hand through his shaggy blonde curls and Bella's body shivered at the loss of his contact.

"Shit. Fuck. This…this can't be good; somehow he must have caught on to you. I don't know how he did it, but we have been making the process more difficult for him. The murder locations have changed as has his appearance, all because of you." As the words left his mouth he felt her tense below him and a familiar hiss flooded his mind.

_Jasper, your worry and fear is affecting her, focus on calming her; I can't do it by myself. _ Rosalie's mental vibrations focused him as he felt the pull of her energy. His arm came back down from his hair and wrapped tightly against Bella with Rosalie's arms. He concentrated on the energizing spark and listened as Bella's breathing evened as she slipped into his induced calming sleep.

_Rose, this is getting out of hand. We can't keep calling in tips to the police and laying-low. It's not working, he is still killing and now he knows her name, maybe she isn't shielded like we thought. _Jasper was too keyed up to slip into sleep with Bella.

_It's possible that she isn't shielded at all; we have never been able to test that theory very well since she seems to have no defense against us._

_Of course, but we may not ever know if we're good candidates for experimenting, she trusts us wholly and completely, and has no reason to defend herself to us. Either way we need help, she needs more help than we can give. _

_Fine! _Rose snapped at his insinuating whine, _I'll call Bonnie tomorrow. Happy?_

_Not at all, but I'm better knowing we're going to be a bit more proactive about this. Good night Rose._

_Night, Jazz._

"Good Morning Rosalie! How are you?" The sweet light voice rang over the phone that was clutched between the ear and shoulder of Rosalie as she handled the omelets on the skillet.

"Morning, I am doing alright and you?"

"Fine fine, Seth and I were just unpacking the kitchen things to have breakfast in the new place. Our lease ran out at the end of April, but at least we'll have the entire summer to unpack! I haven't heard from you in awhile. Have you found a job yet since graduating? You have your master's now right?"

"Yes I have my master's now and I do in fact have a job. You know that I was interning during the summer between undergrad and grad, and I was interning at Mercedes, well they offered me a job once I completed my masters. So I've started as a junior engineer there and it's quite enjoyable. "

"Wow that's wonderful! I knew you were a car genius but to be working as an engineer at Mercedes, you must be a car goddess! What about Jasper and Bella how are they?"

"Jasper is still finishing up his doctorate in forensic anthropology, and Bella…well Bella is making it through hers in psychology."

"That's quite a change for Jasper; I thought he was doing psychology with Bella. Those two are always attached at the hip, I swear if it weren't for the fact that Bella looks nothing like either of you two tall blonde gods, I would have thought she was a triplet to you guys." Bonnie's voice was calm and almost questioning and Rosalie knew exactly what she was trying to get at with that statement. Not only was she noting the change she was also mentioning their status as twins and their unique bond with Bella, goading the tight-lipped Rosalie into more conversation.

"I felt the change was necessary, and I wasn't wrong. Jasper is excelling greatly in the field and Bella has grown surprisingly stronger without having one of us by her side at all times." To an outsider it would seem as if Rosalie was making Jasper's decisions for him, but she had simply informed him that she felt this kind of change would do them good, and not surprisingly she was right.

"Bella has always been strong, but with you and Jasper always there for her she hasn't needed to rely as much on her own strength. Of course that isn't a bad thing; I fear what could have happened to her if the three of you had never met at the Institute." And there it was. Bonnie always seemed to have the ability to take such a vague conversation and steer it exactly where it was supposed to head, even though Rosalie was still warring with herself about discussing this with her. Bella was the target of the conversation and the mention of the Institute they met and spent time in brought the problem to the forefront.

"Yes, but after those murders when she was 18, we didn't want to leave her alone," Rosalie took in a deep breath and continued, "Bonnie, I need to get into contact with your sister and brother in law." Rosalie didn't go into great detail, as it wasn't something that Bonnie needed to be totally aware of. When they had met in their undergraduate years at NYU, they hit it off very well. Rosalie knew instantly what Bonnie was when Jasper and Bella brought her to their apartment to study a project in their psych class, just as Bonnie had been aware of what they were. As her and Bonnie grew closer and their conversations more intimate, she didn't hesitate to tell her about their time at the Institute and then later in Forks with Bella. These intimate life conversations also gave Rosalie the knowledge that if they were ever in trouble because of their unique circumstances, Bonnie's sister and brother-in-law could help.

"I know." Bonnie's voice was only a whisper over the phone.

"What do you mean you know?" Rosalie's temper flared immediately until she felt Jasper's hand on her arm.

"My sister called me this morning asking for a way to contact Bella. I gave her your cell number and your address."

"Have you ever mentioned Bella to her before? Why did you give her our address?" Rosalie wanted to yell at Bonnie, but Jasper's hand helped calm her and she was not one to necessarily question the how of certain information.

"She said it was urgent that she speak to Bella and I didn't ask questions. I trust her and I don't question her judgment. Look I need to go help Seth, and I know that you have what you needed from this phone call. They will contact you soon I bet, they may even be on a plane there now. They don't waste time." Bonnie paused and lightened her tone from the flat harshness it was just before. "Honey, call me when things calm down for you and we will catch up more, I was told that I needed to stay away, you do funny things to my abilities and in this situation that can be a bad thing. Give my love to Jasper and Bella."

The phone went dead and Rosalie turned to see Jasper standing next to her and Bella seated at the counter. Both were showered and dressed, but it was obvious that even with the makeup Bella tried to apply, she still looked exhausted to the bone. There were dark circles under her eyes and she hadn't attempted much else seeing that her hair was drying into the loose curly waves over the plain tank top she wore. Being that it was still April in New Jersey, she had on jeans only. Bella was simplistic to Rosalie's style, which had presented itself this morning in khaki colored linen pants and a teal silk blouse. Jasper was every comfortable in his ripped jeans and plaid colored button up, evidence of their old southern upbringing. Rosalie served the omelets to the other two and sat down to enjoy her own. The silence was welcoming at first, but she became aware of Bella and her fidgeting in little time.

"Was that Bonnie? You called about her sister didn't you?" Bella's voice wasn't accusatory, just asking a question she pretty much knew the answer to.

"Yes it was. Jasper mentioned last night that we should get outside help now that he seems to know your name. Bonnie always said that if things go to be too much, her sister would be the best help." She watched as Bella looked pointedly as Jasper, and knew the girl was irritated that he didn't say anything to her about contacting Bonnie. Bella was always terse when she knew that she and Jasper conversed without noise, and since they needed physical contact to do so, Bella was almost always aware and ready to complain.

"Sorry Izz, you fell asleep and I was worried. I still am because this is getting out of hand." Jasper spoke softly but firmly to get his point across. He had even used the nickname that had been reserved only for Jasper and Rosalie when the three of them were younger. They had gotten a kick out of the fact that if they took just the first bit of each name they ended with a z-sound.

"I know, but how can we trust her sister?" Bella questioned, and her gaze fell upon Rosalie.

"It's Bonnie, of course we can trust her. Shit…for all we know her sister is probably similar in some way. She said we will be getting contact at some point today from them." It was at that very moment that Rosalie's discarded phone rang. To normal people that coincidence would cause raised eyebrows, to the three in that room it shocked no one.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, Ms. Whitlock? This is Special Agent Tony Harte. I was told that I needed to inform you that Bonnie Knight's elder sister and her husband, Special Agents Miranda Bishop and Noah Bishop will be in New Jersey at noon and that you are to be expecting them. "_

"Special Agents for what?" Rosalie's voice was raised with concern.

_"The Special Crimes Unit of the FBI, ma'am, and I was also told to inform you that everything will be explained when they arrive but that it would be more convenient to have this conversation in the comfort of your home."_ The tone of his voice let Rosalie know that the conversation was over and that he had nothing more to offer her.

"Alright, well thank you." Rosalie heard the click of his phone as the conversation ended and she turned to look at the expecting eyes of Bella and Jasper. "Apparently Bonnie's older sister is an FBI agent, as is her husband. They will also be here in about three hours."

* * *

Seattle, Washington

"John? Maggie? Anybody home?" The black haired girl pushed open the door to the large Victorian home and looked around.

"Alice? Honey why are you…Oh, good morning Edward…Alice." The woman who stepped from the kitchen smiling brightly at the two that stood in the foyer could have been considered unremarkable, if it weren't for the mass of dark red curls that fell from her head and the unusually light brown eyes set in a normal face. She was followed by a man who towered over her tall frame with his own lithe athletic body, dark cropped hair, and the intense gaze of a man who knows just how to get what he wants.

"Morning guys, what brings you college kids here on a Saturday? Does Carlisle or Esme know you guys are up and out of the house at a decent hour?" John's face quirked up into a half smile as slipped his arm around his wife's equally tall frame and winked at the two in the foyer. He had been a business associate of Carlisle Cullen's for many years, even before he met Maggie, but it was after he met Maggie that he got the oddly inviting call from the man. Carlisle had requested a dinner at their home with his children at his daughter's insistence even though John had never before met the youngest Cullen.

When he and Maggie had arrived at the Cullen's for dinner, the door flew open and a dark haired pint of a woman wrapped her arms around Maggie's unsuspecting waist. Maggie immediately stiffened and then burst out giggling mirroring the girl's emotions. The girl stepped back and grinned widely, her large grey eyes twinkled with the same merriment that Maggie felt. She haughtily announced that she wished that they could have met earlier, but the time hadn't been right, mumbling on about how John needed to meet Maggie and get Haven up and running. The night led them to meet the other Cullen child and start the beginnings of a tight bond with the children. Even with Alice's bubbly nature, and Edward's devastating good looks, the two did not make friends and preferred to keep to themselves, protecting each other in the ways that they knew how. Over the past five years since meeting John and Maggie, they had significantly come out of their shells to become friends with the other Haven operatives that lived in the area, yet they never expanded their group to include friends without gifts, John being the one exception.

"Maggie, I graduated a year ago! We aren't college kids anymore, we're full grown adults!" Alice playfully whined with a slight smirk to her dainty features. After a slight pause her smile dropped and her voice took on the closest thing to serious that Alice knew how to be. "We're adults that need to go with John to New Jersey, to meet with Bishop."Alice quieted for a moment as the glassy look crossed her face. "Oh Goody! Someone else will be there too…Quentin!" Alice squealed at the sight of John's friend she had met before. She adored the man and his abilities and his humor. When Quentin had come to visit John and bringing his fiancée Diana with him, he'd walked into their home expecting to find John or Maggie was instead was met by the smooth sounds of a piano littered with giggles. It took less than two seconds before Alice had bounded up and hugged both of them, but lingered on Quentin last. She'd stated firmly that while she didn't need another brother, she was ecstatic to have one. Just like Maggie and John, she'd wrapped two more people up into her comforting circle.

"Goodness Alice slow down, how do you know about the Jersey situation?" John asked quickly while Maggie smirked and shook her head.

"John why do you still bother asking her how she knows things." Maggie tightened her arm at his waist and then a look on her face changed a bit more pained and she shot a glance at Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"Something happened last night that changed everything that Alice had been seeing. She then saw Bishop and has since seen many of the moves that these FBI agents seem to be making. It's very obvious that is where we need to be, I just hope that it won't last longer than the summer, I start my residency in August and I need to be back here for that, not off in some other part of the country doing God knows what." His beautiful voice stung the collective group with the exception of Alice, who never lost her enthusiasm.

"Quit whining Edward, this is what we're going to do. We already talked to the parents about it, told them we were taking a summer trip together to explore before we begin to part ways." Alice crossed her arms after that with a determined look pointed at John

"I can't take you to New Jersey Alice, neither of you are operatives nor trained to help in a situation like this. I can't afford for you to be hindrances, and Carlisle is a good friend that I'm sure would not be comfortable with me taking his kids to a crime scene across the country." John spoke up in a fatherly tone. Granted he wasn't more than ten years older than Edward who was just barely twenty-six himself, but he still viewed them in a protective sense. It mattered not that they had advantages outside of firearm training to aid them.

"Look I have my CCW and Alice sees anything that might happen to her well before it happens. She is never caught surprised." Edward explained in exasperation, and his right eye twitched slightly. Maggie recognized that twitch and placed her hand on his arm to help relieve him from some of the pain that his gift gave him.

"Look, Alice said we're going to be in New Jersey within 48 hours, we can either go with you on the plane or we'll start our own road trip without you." Edward's arms crossed with an apologetic glance at Maggie for brushing off her healing touch. "Quite frankly I'd much rather go on that private jet of yours than travel cooped up in a car with Tigger over here."

"Alright, I'll call to get the plane ready and we'll leave tonight and we can stay at our place in New York City and drive to the FBI office in Newark." John sighed and ran a hand through his cropped hair, knowing he'd already lost this battle. Bishop knew that he was going to be meeting him in Newark to assess the new development and discuss the possibility of need for Haven operatives.

"Wonderful! Thanks John! We're going to go pack, talk to Mom and Dad, have dinner, and be back here at seven!" Alice announced and gave a quick peck to both Maggie and John's cheek, grabbed Edward's hand and bounced quickly out the door true, to her childhood story nickname.

"Well that was not what I was expecting after that call from Bishop this morning. I don't know why you ever thought to attempt to argue against Alice, you know it's pointless." Maggie sighed and walked back up to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist.

"After five years I still cannot just learn to trust that when a less than five foot tall pixie-woman tells me what is going to happen and that I don't have a choice in the matter. Especially when she does that bounce and squeal thing. I'm more surprised that she was able to convince Edward that going to New Jersey was a good idea. He is not the type to do things this rash even if it's based off of Alice's vision." He wrapped his arms around Maggie and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'm not sure why either, but for some reason I think this new path that Alice has seen is going to unearth something big. She saw more than one of the SCU agents in New Jersey, which means that their path of intersection with Bishop is getting stronger. Something is going to happen in New Jersey that is going to change their lives completely and possibly the entire dynamic of Haven and the SCU. It was odd, Alice was beyond excited and Emmett was anxious, probably at the fact that he'll meet Bishop, but Edward was…hopeful. He is usually so tired and down-trodden, his hopefulness seemed out of place but refreshing." Maggie sighed in John's chest and then pulled away to kiss him on the lips, lingering for a moment longer than what could be considered chaste. "I'm going to go pack your suitcase and relax in a bath for a while.

"Alright hon, I'm going to call up the plane, call the other operatives and let them know that I'll be in Newark and there may be a possibility of necessary assistance. Everything seems to be pointing to the suggestion that whatever is going down in New Jersey is going to be important and I want all the operatives on standby."

* * *

A/N:

First off, don't worry if you don't necessarily understand every person mentioned. Everything is revealed through later chapters, but it is important to pay attention especially to what is said and the way it is said, it can be helpful later on.

I know that I will be uploading the first couple of chapters quickly, but that is not the rate at which I will keep going. I've had quite a few done and revised by myself (I don't have a beta yet but am most certainly looking for one and willing to accept applications for the job!). I've waited to upload so that I could get more done on the story but then I get lazy in pushing past any small writer's blocks to keep flushing out the profile I have done. So I've decided to put it up in hopes that getting readers, followers and reviews would keep forcing me to write and update.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to review!

Until next time,

Ryelle


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters nor do I own the SCU idea and characters, they are from a series I enjoy and if you are interested in learning about them, shoot me a PM. However this is not at all centralized on them, they are just supporting cast for my version of the Twilight Characters and my plot. Thank you, Stephanie Meyer for creating such a wonderful franchise for me to manipulate with my warped imagination and share with the masses.

The Game of Chase

Rated M for violence and future lemons.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Setting: Hoboken, New Jersey

The drive from New York to Hoboken New Jersey was met with silence. The four FBI agents in the large dark Tahoe didn't need extra spider senses to detect the buzzing anticipation in the car.

The agent in the front passenger seat casually flipped through a file that they had all seen many times. He reached up to brush his shaggy blonde hair out of his face and scanned picture after picture of various people.

They called it Area 51, because no one knew that it existed apart from the members of the SCU. In the middle bucket seats, the rest of the case was settled onto the lap of a strikingly beautiful raven haired woman. Her electric blue eyes scanned the file just as the blonde haired man in front did. To her left was a domineering and handsome man again with raven hair, but he wasn't looking at a case-file. His light grey eyes gazed the scenery as it passed, finding it unnecessary to look in a file that he had practically memorized.

This file was the reason that this trip was so important, and why the three agents shared anticipation.

"Quentin, I added another case to the file, a girl from New York. Kendra's programmed search found it once it was added. It's from two months ago and after looking it over it seems like a positive match for the case." The raven haired man spoke with the authority he obviously possessed to the man in the front passenger seat.

"Yeah I was just reading over it. I would speculate that you are right that it belongs, at least from what the best friend and sister said." Quentin thumbed the page with the girl's picture, staring at it for a moment. He read over the part where the best friend had stated that the victim had felt stalked for a long while and kept seeing the same man once a day for months. That was one of the very few things that the victims had in common.

Case 'Area 51' was compiled of fifteen different victims spread out across the U.S. with the oldest case dating back six years in Port Angeles, Washington well before the SCU was even started. There was no common factor between any of the victim's other than that they had expressed to those around them that they had felt stalked and had seen a similar person on the outskirts of their day-to-day lives. The only other similarity between the victims was that the bodies were found less than 24-hours after time-of-death, because an anonymous tip had been called in from a pay phone. As the years progressed the tips still came but not necessarily from the location that the murder had occurred, but as of the past year, the tips and murders had been only a state apart.

"Oh my, Noah can you…?" The woman spoke to the man next to her and reached out to touch his hand in a gesture that the others knew meant that they were communicating silently to each other.

"Miranda? Noah? Some of us in this car don't share such a deep binding connection that allows us our own secret language." Quentin said with his hands clasped together to indicate a bond and a smile on his face showing his teasing nature.

"We're a mile out and the raw energy is palpable…but apparently only to those of us with such a connection that we break the psychic measurement scale." Noah said, the angry scar down his left cheek from eye to lip moved when the corner of his mouth lifted in a brief smile. Quentin just gave him a scowl and a raised eyebrow indicating that he'd like a bit more explanation as to what it was that Noah and Miranda were experiencing.

"At least one, if not more of the people that we are visiting have abilities that will either top or surpass the scale we've created. "

"This is the place Bishop," the large driver spoke for the first time, pulling up and parking the car in front of a quaint two story townhouse. Noah nodded at the driver and waited until the driver got out of the car and started walking down the street before he continued to speak.

"Bonnie gave me what information she could, but it wasn't much. These three are extremely close; the twins are very protective of the other one. She suspected that the female twin was the strongest of the three but she said that was only because of how she watched her interact with the other two. We will have to be calm, they aren't aware of the SCU and what it entails." Miranda spoke and got out of the car to lead the other men to the front door of the townhouse and lifted her hand to knock.

The door swung open before the knock to reveal a woman who easily met the qualifications of any Victoria's Secret model. She stood about 5'10", with perfectly curled blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a plump mouth that was set in a grim unwelcoming line. She looked at the three agents on her porch with a look that showed no intimidation that would be found normally. She stepped back and let them enter the foyer while she said nothing and closed the door behind them.

Quentin opened his mouth to speak but watched the subtle shake of Miranda's head and closed it again. They followed her into a formal sitting room where she indicated they sit wherever they desire with a wave of her hand, and sat on the couch where two other people resided. The man's long legs and lanky frame indicated that he was tall with curly blonde hair and blue eyes the same shade as his twin who answered the door, and similar to her he was exceedingly handsome with a movie-star quality about him.

Attached to his hand was a woman who was nothing like the other two in the room, she was curled in on herself on the couch, with rich wavy dark brown hair and deep dark eyes that were open indicators to her emotions. She was very slight and dainty, with a heart shaped face and nearly translucent skin.

Quentin glanced over at Miranda and noticed that her eyes were trained on the dark haired girl only, her gaze was very intense and then softened immediately which made Quentin look back at the girl and then shift to the man whose hand she gripped next to him. He almost seemed as if he was her lifeline, and if she let go of his hand she would just shrink in upon herself and disappear before them. He looked at the tall man again, and then felt the familiar "knowing tingle" that he called it and the first and only thing that came to his mind was Alice.

Quentin's eyes drifted over the trio and he couldn't keep the Cullen's from making their presence known in his mind. This connection scared him because he couldn't possibly believe that the Cullen's from Seattle had any knowledge of those in front of him.

"I know that you were expecting us, that Agent Harte informed you that we would be coming but I'd like to introduce ourselves more formally. I'm Special Agent Noah Bishop and this is Agents Miranda Bishop and Quentin Hayes," Noah didn't continue any more after that to allow them to continue with the introductions.

"I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, and this is Jasper and Rosalie Whitlock. I would thank you for coming, but it appears that you were already making the trip when we planned to contact you. May I ask how it is that you knew that we needed to be contacted?"

The three agents were equally surprised, but did not show it, that it was the slight brunette who spoke and not either of the twins. Noah spoke for Miranda and Quentin because he was the senior agent in charge of the SCU, and it seemed unlikely that this slight woman held any leadership over the domineering twins.

"It's a pleasure to meet my sister's close friends. Bonnie has mentioned you three over time and that you were good friends to her. She has told us that you three are psychic but hasn't given me any details because I assume it is that you have not given her any. I'm aware that she has offered mine and Noah's assistance if you'd ever needed it but did not let you know that we were FBI agents. I'm sure that came as a great surprise, but you don't need to be alarmed – we – are accepting of your unique qualities. An incident happened at about 2:30 this morning that let me know that it was imperative that we contact you." Miranda didn't go into details about the SCU because when it came to explaining that, each agent left that up to Noah if possible.

"The three of us are part of the Special Crimes Unit for the FBI. Quentin lovingly prefers to call it the Spooky Crimes Unit. It is a Unit that I created about four and a half years ago with limited resources and funds, as part of an experiment for the bureau. The Unit is composed of agents who are for all intents and purposes, psychic. Currently we have about 19 agents, and a very successful closed case ratio."

"And you came here hoping to recruit us? " Rosalie cut into Noah's explanation rather harshly.

"Not necessarily, I'm aware that you three have lives that you are living now. We are here because we believe that you are of importance to a case that we have been working on for three years, just a year after I started the SCU," Noah paused looking directly at Bella to imply that he meant her specifically, before continuing. "I am what you would call a touch-telepath and my wife, Miranda, is a seer or clairvoyant. We also can share our abilities between each other, and that is why this morning at 2:30 am, my wife and I experienced a very gruesome picture. The dark haired girl on a bed with your name carved into her stomach, Bella." Noah's eyes closed briefly before opening again and falling on Bella. Her knuckles were white against Jasper's hand and Rosalie's arm had moved to touch Bella's fully. The girl stared at him with wide and frightened eyes, but her face remained stoic.

"You saw my projection? But h-how? What does that have to do with this case you are talking about?" Bella's voice was calm, but it broke in the middle just slightly, giving away her fragile emotions.

"Well, that's partly my doing. When Noah called me this morning to explain what he'd seen and he told me your name, I knew you would provide us with vital information to this case. I don't get precognitive visions like Miranda does, but I do sometimes happen to know how things are going to be. It's not something I can really explain well, it's just how it is." Quentin spoke up this time, and drew out a serene look on his face to mask his excitement over this girl sitting in front of him. He knew if he let it, he would get caught up with the familiar obsession of solving a case, especially a case such as this one.

"Bella? May I ask what you mean by projection?" Miranda asked quietly, she had picked up on the one oddity that Bella had used in her sentence and focused solely on that. They had briefly thought to bring another agent who had the capacity to detect what the psychic abilities of a person are, but they didn't want to overwhelm the three of them.

"Um, well, it's what I can do. I think it's the only thing I can do but Jasper and Rosalie seem to think there might be more." She glanced at Rosalie, seemingly seeking permission to continue ahead with what she was going to say, and Rosalie nodded with a small smile to the girl-woman. "The institute says the best name for it would be astral projection. When I was there, it was very weak and the only thing I could do was project within a few hundred feet of myself and when I did I almost passed out from the exhaustion. Before I left there when I was 16, I was beginning to do so more frequently when I slept, often times I would project myself into different places of the institute when I slept. I could walk around and explore anything I wanted, but I could never physically touch anything when I was like this. Everything was in present time, until I left. Jasper and Rosalie were adults and didn't need to be at the Institute anymore and I didn't want to be there without them so I went to finish school while living at my father's. Jasper and Rosalie followed me, and rented a small house in Port Angeles while taking a few classes at the community college. I continued to practice my ability in the safety of their home, in attempts to discover more about it and to find some semblance of control over my nightly jaunts. One time when I was trying to just project myself out of my body and in front of me, I projected to the spot in front of where I was sitting, ten years in the past. Since then I have been able to do that but very limited and can only go to the past of the place that my physical body is at."

"No shit? You can project your conscious away from your physical body. Here I was thinking I'd seen it all. Hey Noah, you are so going to need to change your little measurement and criteria chart, she busts the mould!" Quentin had a bright smile on his face while Noah's usual cold face was openly shocked.

"That's exceedingly impressive. Can I hear a bit more about this institute that you three were at?" Miranda kept the calm and pressed forward with trying to find out information from the three of them.

"The Samson Neurological Institute in Atlanta, is where we were for four years, Bella was there for three," Rosalie took control of the conversation at this point, letting Bella lean further into the silent but happy Jasper. "We were there; with other children I assume also had some sort of psychic abilities, for them to study and 'cure' our ailments. Jasper and I had been admitted when we were 14 because we were bouncing around the foster care system too much and had made quite the name for ourselves. Bella's mother admitted her because she's a pathetic woman who didn't want to trouble of raising a child with an 'oddity.' The place wasn't torturous by any means; we were clothed, fed and allowed to roam with a chaperon. There was schooling and interaction, access to anything we wanted, but it was cold and unfriendly. They seemed to be aware of psychic abilities and gave us exercises that seemed to strengthen our control over them. When Jasper and I were old enough and educated enough to leave we did, and tracked down Bella's father, Charlie, and let him know where his daughter was. Of course he was more than happy to have her released to his care and let her live with him. Jasper and I followed, because Bella is our family and we don't separate." Rosalie made sure she was firm in the statement of her last word, attempting to get across to the feds that the three of them were a package deal.

"I have heard of that place, but I was never aware of what was going on there precisely. I do know that you are correct that many of the children there are psychics, though not all of them are necessarily stable enough to withstand study or practice. You three must be exceedingly good at your control since you were able to leave and go on to live very normally."

Noah glanced again at Bella, he thought that she was walking a very fine line between control and mental oblivion with her abilities and he wondered how much they could push her. Noah was actually rather glad that they did enlighten him, he'd known about the Samson place and had always worried that it was a place that abused psychics rather than helping them. Of course being an FBI agent didn't give him the go-ahead to just up and interrogate an institute.

"Look, this idle chit-chat is boring me. I can nearly taste the excitement, anticipation and intrigue from you three so why don't we get on with the hard questions. We can handle it." Jasper spoke softly but firmly, the tone of his voice didn't quite match the more jovial expressions on his face.

"Empathic? From a set of twins, that's interesting. Though Rosalie isn't the same I imagine, I wonder…" Immediately he paused when he felt a sudden onslaught of calm that made him relax the start of his questioning. Noah was rather intrigued by the abilities of the three here and especially that they all seemed to be strong, the things they could bring to the SCU would be invaluable. He lingered on Rosalie, wondering what it was that she could do, being in that room he felt energized and his senses had rested on a level between that of normal and what they were like when he enhanced his spider-sense. His hand was on Miranda's knee so they could keep connection and he was amazed at how many visions she had gotten while in this room, though none of them had been of any consequence to the reason they were there yet.

"Listen, let's just move forward. What I can do has no name or understanding; I don't even understand it myself. I don't get visions, or can feel emotions unless I'm touching Jasper, and I just happen to be able to smell, taste, see and hear things better than most." Rosalie cut through Noah's musings and he looked to see that her hand now covered Jasper and Bella's linked hands that were resting in Bella's lap. Noah, Miranda and Quentin knew immediately that it was the twins manipulating their emotions, but their faces were calm.

"Bella have you seen that man before?" Miranda was the one to start with the hard questions, she seemed to make the other three the most comfortable and Noah sat back to observe just as Quentin was.

"It depends on what you mean by see, I haven't seen him before physically I don't think. He is plain enough though that it's possible I could have come in contact with him and not be aware of it. It's just so odd because if I want to project further distances, I have to have been in contact with someone that is in the place I want or need to be."

"Have you ever seen him in a vision like this? Have you had visions like this before?"

"Yes, I've had visions of brutally murdered people before. I've seen a man who is very similar to the build of the one from last night in many of those visions; I see more of him each time it seems."

"For how long? And just how many people have you seen murdered?" Miranda's voice shook with concern, the vision was beyond gruesome and this girl to have seen things like that more than once.

"For awhile, six years to be exact and eighteen different horrifying deaths." There was a soft collective gasp in the room, all of them knowing that was a lot for one person to handle.

"Eighteen? What can you tell us about them?"

"Anything you want to know, there is another default to my ability. I can never forget a projection. I can forget lots of things from my day-to-day life, but when I project it cements itself in my memory. So, yes, eighteen deaths and I understand how that surprises you, you probably don't have all of those people in your case, out of the last six I wasn't able to call in a tip for three of them. It was easy at first; there was always some markers that I could figure out where they were or who they were, over time though the murders became more secluded and I couldn't find a single thing to discern where they were."

"Do you have any idea why this might be?"

"Of course," Bella laughed but with no humor, "He knows what I can do, or he knows that I've been watching him. I wasn't ever positive until last night, but when the blinds where closed and then he looked at me even though he shouldn't have been able to see me. Almost no one can see my projected form, except for Rosalie and Bonnie, though Bonnie apparently wasn't aware it was my projection, "Bella said yawning and glancing up at Jasper.

"Look, we've been talking for awhile now, and I think we're done for the day. All three of us didn't get much sleep last night so we should continue this tomorrow." Jasper spoke up and stood to let them know they should do the same.

With that the three FBI agents stood as well with Bella and Rosalie. Noah held out his hand and shook Jaspers. The man was an open book for a brief moment and Noah's eyes narrowed minutely to gather as much information as possible. It was then that Bella's eyes snapped to Noah's and when he didn't immediately let go over Jasper's hand, he felt a shield but he was unsure of whose that cut off his ability to read Jasper. He then reached to shake Bella's hand and found the same shield in place, but he wasn't sure she was aware that it was there, because she didn't mention it to them. Her shield felt very familiar to Miranda's and he wondered if it worked in a similar way.

When he reached to touch Rosalie's hand in a shake that's when things when everything when haywire. His pupils dilated and all five of his senses went into their spider-sense overdrive. He could see auras around everyone in the room and it was almost painful to look at Bella's for hers was exceptionally bright, but very small and concentrated. Jasper's was bright but it was spread out and loose around him, as if he was willing to share with anyone. Rosalie's on the other hand was bright and seemed to vibrate around her; it seemed to start stretching over his extended hand. He was able to read Miranda and Quentin without touching them until Rosalie abruptly pulled her hand back and everything snapped back to its normal state.

"Now you see what I see on an almost regular basis. It was nice meeting you; we will continue to work with you because this killer needs to be stopped before he finds Bella."

"Extraordinary. Truly. We'll leave our card for you to contact us if you need anything and we can meet tomorrow at noon again?" Noah asked though his mind was still focused on the things he could do when he touched Rosalie.

"Noon is fine, thank you for coming." Jasper said and led them out the door, closing it and locking it behind them.

Noah, Miranda and Quentin walked to the Tahoe and neither spoke until Noah had started the car and began towards the hotel.

"Noah I had a vision. An actual vision, while I was sitting there. I never get visions, I've been determined that I'm not a seer, but I saw Alice. I saw Edward as well and some other large man whose face I couldn't place. I couldn't make out where they were or what they were doing but I saw them. I think they are connected as well but I don't understand how, they are in Seattle and it's very unlikely they've ever met these three." Quentin spoke smoothly, but it was edged with excitement.

"Miranda saw more visions than she normally does as well, and I was able to read both of you without touching you. You know how Ash had lots of energy to spare? He can share it exceptionally well with Riley? It makes me think that Rosalie is similar to that, all her senses are heightened on a constant basis. She is always on the level that I get to when I use my ancillary ability, that and she sees auras. Did you feel that wave of calm? I think that came from Jasper or Rosalie, she seems to be able to enhance the abilities of those around her, most especially when she is touching them. "

"Bella has a shield and she isn't aware of it. She is particularly defensive of Jasper, and it makes wonder if they are romantically involved." Miranda spoke softly; she was still reeling from the sense of loss she felt now that she wasn't in the room with the three of them. Her abilities calmed to their normal state and she hadn't even been aware that they were heightened.

"I figured as much. We've been waiting for a lead in this case for three years, and now we not only have a lead but we may have the key that will unlock the entire thing. I never imagined out of the blue that everything would come together like this. We have a lot to think about for tomorrow and John will be here in the morning, so we'll have to update him." After the heaviness of what Noah said was felt, the Tahoe was quiet for the rest of the trip to the hotel.

A/N: If you don't entirely understand each of their abilities (though I think I was fairly clear) they become more explained and flushed out as the story continues. However don't let that stop you from answering questions, I will respond to anything that is asked.

* * *

Please review!

Ryelle


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters nor do I own the SCU idea and characters, they are from a series I enjoy and if you are interested in learning about them, shoot me a PM. However this is not at all centralized on them, they are just supporting cast for my version of the Twilight Characters and my plot. Thank you, Stephanie Meyer for creating such a wonderful franchise for me to manipulate with my warped imagination and share with the masses.

The Game of Chase

Rated M for violence and future lemons

Chapter 3:

Setting: Hoboken, New Jersey

Chapter 3:

"Quentin?" He heard his name being called as he waited in the private hotel sitting room looking out the window as the dark slightly stretched limo pulled up.

"Yea?" He didn't spare a glance towards Bishop when he heard him; instead he watched as the driver got out and opened the door.

"Do you remember what I told you, back when I first met you at The Lodge?"

"'Some things have to happen just the way they happen.'" Quentin responded to Bishop as he watched the three people get out of the Limo and make their way into the sitting room. Miranda was sitting across from him in another chair, watching the same things he did with slightly wide eyes. Bishop instead took his stance at the cold fireplace that was in the empty room and didn't bother to look at the two people walking in and the one that was practically bouncing in.

"QUENTIN!" Alice squealed upon seeing the older man who stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. In nearly three bounces she had made her way right into his arms and smashed her face against his chest. She felt an immediate ease when she saw him, the same relief she always felt when she knew that the events she had seen were coming together. She looked up at the tall man catching his dirty and shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes that were crinkled at the corners in a laughing smile that he seemed to always wear. "It's so good to see you! It's been so long! How are you? How is Diana? How is the baby?" Her voice got increasingly higher pitched with her excitement.

"Good God Alice chill out, we just got here, give him a second to breathe." John stepped inside next to Edward with a smile on his face at her antics.

"Agent Bishop, I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you finally," The tall bronze haired man nodded to them but did not offer his hand to shake Bishop's but instead kept his hands in his pocket.

"Likewise, this is my wife Agent Miranda Bishop, and you know already know Quentin." Bishop was aware of the Cullen children, from John and Maggie but even with his extensive research into them he wasn't aware of that much information on them, with a very powerful father, much of their records were blocked. They were both psychic, and Maggie hinted that they had been very high up on the FBI's scale. Maggie admitted she wasn't aware of the extent of their gifts, other than that they seemed very in control and very strong. Bishop had kept an eye on them since nearly as long as the birth of the SCU but waited to see how things played out as they each got older. He had Quentin occasionally check up on them when he went to visit John and Maggie and drop hints as to the SCU to see if any of them had been interested.

"Yes we do, he has stopped by from time to time in Seattle and has never hesitated to let Alice and I know about the SCU, I'm sure under your agenda." Edward looked at all of them with apprehension and a slight grimace on his face. Quentin's smile got wider when he looked at Edward, while Miranda's wide eyes got wider. This was the Cullen child that didn't exude a large amount of energy that the small one did and subsequently this was the one that intrigued Bishop the most. Maggie had yelled at Bishop over the phone once to leave Edward alone and don't include him into what they called Bishop's chess game. She said that the boy wasn't strong enough to withstand his game and that he was always in a state of pain from his abilities, ones that she didn't even know or understand and none of the Cullen children had ever offered any more information. However, now that Bishop stood here his eyes sharpened because he began to understand exactly what Edward was capable of. _'I may have mentioned it to him that it was acceptable to let you and Alice aware of our organization, you both would be great assets. Have you considered it? '_Bishop thought the question to confirm his curiosity since Edward still stood with his hands in his pockets.

"No I have not considered joining your precious SCU, unless you need a doctor on your FBI super hero squad." Edward spoke with slight irritation, his striking green eyes narrowed at Bishop but then shot over to Miranda and softened slightly. "Sorry, you are right Agent Bishop, my tone is a bit out of place, and Quentin I'm not mad at you for not-so-subtly hinting to Alice and I about the SCU, or for giving them details on our abilities."

"Well fuck-me-sideways, Bishop he's better than you!" Quentin laughed and elbowed Alice who stood next to him and giggled with him.

"Alright can someone explain to the only non-psychic here what is going on?" John bristled well aware that there was always something more going on in these conversations than he was privy to.

"Edward is telepathic, and as far as I can tell you can read everyone in this room? You don't even need touch?" Bishop kept his tone calm and dry to match Edward's but he couldn't help the excitement he felt as learning this.

"I don't need to touch someone, though it does help sometimes with people who are slightly more muted to me, but as far as I know I haven't met a single person whose thoughts I couldn't read." Edward said with a slightly calmer tone, having taken Miranda's mental advice.

"Not a single person?" Bishop couldn't hide the surprise in his voice; this was unlike anything he'd ever encountered. He wondered if the other Cullen who was glued to Quentin was as powerful as Edward.

"Alice sees visions of the future, but it is entirely dependent on the decisions that are made. Sometimes that allows us to change our decisions to find a better future alternative."

"That much control over the future is quite surprising." Miranda spoke up next to Bishop with a kind voice. She looked towards Alice and wondered if the seer was the reason that the two decided to show up with John.

"You are correct Agent Bishop, Alice saw us here, and was determined to go." Edward didn't give any more details about the vision that Alice saw, that she'd seen the vision of the murder and knew that she needed to come to Hoboken with John.

"Yep, I saw all of us here at some point! Though you guys aren't very surprised, but that's because of Quentin." Alice gave Quentin a side glance and a smile; he slung his arm around her shoulders and laughed lightly. He always knew that Alice was a fellow seer, but also was aware that Alice was far stronger than he was, that she didn't have that familiar tingle or whispered voice but rather she saw events happening. She was on the same level as Miranda with her vision, only that she saw smaller more frequent things than Miranda did.

"Have you found Bella?" Edward asked the question quietly from the couch he had sat in.

"Are you acquainted with her?" Bishop asked, he sat on the arm of Miranda's chair noticing that everyone else was sitting somewhere in one of the many decoratively placed chairs and chaises of the hotels private parlor. Except for Alice who seemed to still be vibrating with excitement in her spot even with Quentin's large arm draped over her small frame.

"Nope, we don't know her. We will though. I saw the body with her name carved in it, then it shifted and I saw you and Miranda, then John was going to meet you in New Jersey. So we went to visit them and talked him into taking us, though we may have let on that we would have known where we were going and gone if he hadn't chosen to take us." She gave a sideways glance with a slight smirk to John, they hadn't really known as much as they'd let on to him.

"When I was there I saw Quentin and me hugging here in this parlor and I knew that this is where we needed to be. I don't argue with what the visions give me I just go along with them."

"Have you found the body that this name, 'Bella' was carved into?" John asked Bishop, attempting to steer this conversation towards the aspects of the case that he could deal with.

"No we haven't found the body, but we have spoken with Bella." Bishop thought of the meeting yesterday and the murder and the things they had learned from the three that they had met yesterday and he heard the sharp intake of breath to his right. Edward's green eyes were piercing into his and he realized that it may become more of a hindrance than a help to have someone like that helping them. Nothing was hidden.

"Yes it's not going to be so easy playing your little games of little explanation with someone like me around is it? Why don't you tell all of us what is going on." Edward's face was set in a straight thin line again as he glared at Bishop, while Quentin's laugh burst through the tension of the group.

"Oh God, I'm so glad I came. Bishop is getting taken down a peg? Alice, honey, how come you didn't tell me about Edward before? I would have brought him around a lot faster." Alice started giggling and John couldn't help the smile that covered his face.

"Alright, very funny, Quentin you are getting way too much enjoyment out of this." Bishop lightly snapped but glanced down at his chuckling wife and raised an eyebrow. Miranda nodded and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, her electric blue eyes had clouded slightly and she looked at Edward who had sat up much straighter in his seat.

"What is this? What are you doing? I can't get…anything!" Edward snapped at both of them, obviously uncomfortable at what he saw. He did slightly feel a sense of wonderment at the fact that he couldn't hear either of their thoughts. It was the first time that some of the noise had quieted.

"Miranda is shielding the both of us. I'm going to share what went on yesterday but I do need some private thoughts Edward. After all some of it is FBI business only, you are still a civilian." Bishop's scar scrunched in a smirk at surprising the young kid who seemed a bit overly cocky with his ability.

* * *

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea. Working with the Feds, psychic feds? We're making ourselves known by a government organization. Jesus, what if they want to like use us for experiments or something?" Rosalie was bristling while she parked her car in the W hotels Parking ramp. "Since when can feds afford to stay in this nice of a hotel?" Rosalie muttered under her breath while she collected her purse.

"Rose, it's a moot point now. This is Bonnie's older sister and she is a psychic too, quit with your conspiracy theory shit. Besides, eighteen murders Izz has seen in over six years and now he knows her name! Like it or not, we need outside help before this gets out of hand." Jasper usually didn't yell at his twin, but her lack of willingness with something that could finally purge Bella of seeing these things was grating on his nerves. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut before opening Bella's door and offering her his hand. She got out and smiled weakly at him, and he felt her guilt at his and Rosalie's words immediately. Pulling her into a hug he kissed the top of her head and smoothly rubbed her back.

"Stop that, there is no need to feel that way." Holding the crook of his arm, which she took gratefully, they followed Rosalie in through the door from the ramp toward the parlor. As they opened the doors to where they knew the FBI agents were, Jasper wasn't the only one shocked at seeing three additional people in the room. Before he could even evaluate the feelings or commit to memory the new people there was a sudden commotion.

"Bella!" Alice's high pitched squeal was followed by her bounding dash to the dark haired girl who just entered on the arm of a man who Alice paid no attention to. Before she could encase the girl in a hug as was her customary greeting she ran face first into a tall, lean, but very solid wall. When she stepped back and looked up her entire body froze. Her gaze became locked into the pair of pale striking blue eyes set in shaggy curly blonde hair. Her own grey eyes took on a sort of glazed look as visions upon visions flitted across her sight. They went so fast that she had trouble keeping up with them until he forcefully set her away from him by grasping her arms and then dropped them. Alice closed her eyes and shook her head to clear the onslaught of visions that left her confused. She placed her hands on her small hips and looked up at the man who clearly stood well over a foot taller than her. "What was that for?"

"Jasper it's okay I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." Bella stepped around Jasper with her hand on his arm and followed his intense gaze to smile at the pixie-woman standing in front of her. Bella always felt short to Jasper who stood at six feet and one inch, but compared to this woman who couldn't possibly reach five feet, she didn't feel so small. "Isabella Swan, please call me Bella, and you are?" Her other hand reached out to shake the woman's hand in front of her but she froze in shock when the woman went ahead and threw her arms around her in a hug. Jasper stiffened beside her, but she relaxed into the hug from this strange person which that confused her because she was not one for physical contact.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm so excited! We are going to be best friends, I just know it." Alice vibrated around Bella before stepping back to stand next to the tall man that Bella hadn't noticed stand up to flank Alice. "I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward!" Alice reached to clasp Bella's hand and drag her to one of the loveseats and pulled her down to sit right next to her without even allowing her proper introduction to her brother. However Jasper was not far behind, he followed after Bella and Alice, and his gaze was torn between the two small women so he opted to stand behind the couch unsure of what to do with Bella's hand clutched in Alice's.

"Who are these people?" Rosalie snapped at Noah, it was obvious her displeasure at the additional people in the room.

"Rosalie, Jasper, Bella this is John Garrett. He runs Haven out of Seattle, a civilian organization that parallels the SCU." Bishop replied to the angry Rosalie with a smile while John stood to shake her hand.

"I was planning on coming alone in case Bishop needed a bit of operative help outside of the strict laws for the FBI, but these two felt the need to come as well." John shook her hand with a smile as well. He seemed delightful and easy to get along with. "Out of everyone in the room it appears that I'm the only non-psychic here. However I'm not at all jealous."

"We had to come because I saw the murder, and your name Bella and I saw that we were needed here. I also saw that we would be great friends. You too Rosalie, after all you have much more impeccable fashion sense than Bella!" Alice did not leave anything out and just kept the bright smile on her face.

Bella's eyes widened and a flush fell across her cheeks. She looked down at her plainness and then looked around the room at everyone else. It was painfully obvious that she was the ugly duckling in the group. Each person in the room was striking in their own right, that it was nothing that Bella could do even if she weren't wearing her plain v-neck t-shirt, jeans and chucks. Alice was impeccable in her obvious designer duds; she then glanced at the other Cullen who sat across the room from her with a slight grimace on his face. His electric green eyes were almost glaring at her when she met them and she looked down once again at her plainness before glancing back up to find him still looking at her. This time she couldn't break away when she took in his appearance.

He was obviously beautiful with his slightly too long bronze hair that had no order, she had noticed that he was just as tall as Jasper if not slightly taller and had slightly broader shoulders. His jaw was strong and his lips were full and made for naughty things, everything about him screamed perfection which made her thankful for the slight bend in his straight nose which gave relief to his perfection. She couldn't break away from those green eyes if she hadn't noticed them narrow and the scowl that she took to be directed at her. Her gaze tore away to fall on Alice which she suspected had caught her oogling her brother with a slight smirk.

Embarrassment flooded her as her cheeks reddened again and she wished nothing more than to leave this suddenly awkward meeting. Almost immediately she felt two hands on her shoulders and a sense of ease wash over her and she looked up at Rosalie and Jasper to give them a shy smile.

"That seems a bit controlling," Edward snapped from his position on the couch while glaring at Rosalie and Jasper.

"What are you insinuating?" Jasper replied equally as acidic to Edward.

"I heard you discuss briefly that you two would calm her down."

"U-uh, no, just me. I'm the one who did it. She was embarrassed with shame and I could feel her need for flight. I can do it when Rosalie is touching me." Jasper was hesitant, but his need to protect Rosalie from any judgment forced him to describe what they could do.

"Ah so that's what it is. I noticed that someone was manipulating our emotions yesterday and I wondered how it happened. I didn't realize that Rosalie needed to be in contact but that makes sense, twins that are telepathic aren't really a surprise when it comes to psychic twins," Bishop was quiet in his musings with a distant look on his face.

"Look it isn't something I do often, but Bella doesn't mind, can we get more on track to these murders?" Jasper asked with an exasperated sigh. He was getting slightly frustrated at the inquiring gazes of the FBI and Haven members in the room.

"Certainly, I've already explained to everyone here about our meeting yesterday and Case 51. This morning I got contacted from the NYPD that there was a woman found dead early this morning by the same description as the woman in your projection. They have found very little evidence but are still processing the scene and the body has already been moved to autopsy. Quentin is going to go with John to the body, while I'd like to take Rosalie, Bella and Edward with myself to the scene. Alice and Jasper if you could stay with Miranda, Alice really doesn't have a need to be around the scene and Jasper I was wondering if you would be willing to go over our case files? I know that you are close to completing your PhD. in forensic anthropology and you have your degree in criminal psychology. I'd like your insight into the past cases since you are familiar with the murders from Bella's stand point. We have a conference room set up as our bull pen at NYPD's station; we will meet you back there." Bishop finished the start of his leadership and waited for the complaints to begin. He was actually quite surprised when he met none.

He watched as Bella stood and Jasper gave her a hard hug and kissed the top of her head. He was curious if there was a romantic relationship between the two since a relationship between two psychics usually brought about a particularly strong bond. He made no comment or question and watched as one of their black SUV's pulled up in front of the outside doors with their large driver back at the helm.

Edward had a choice between two seats, one up front with Bishop or sliding in back to sit next to the small woman who left him full of confusion. He was also aware that by sitting next to her, it would piss off the tall blonde woman who had snapped at everyone in the room more than once. As he settled himself next to her he couldn't help but glance sideways at her form, taking in more of her physical features than he could have when he was in the room with all the other people.

She sat against the window fiddling with a hole in her jeans, while her knee bounced incessantly. He had cringed slightly at Alice's description of her fashion sense, it was plain of course but it didn't hide her figure. She was slim with curves in the appropriate places. He wouldn't have imagined her weighing more than a buck ten, but when he watched her fingers and arm move he delighted in seeing the slight ripple of obvious muscle. His gaze ran up her arm to see that her long mahogany hair was shielding her from everyone else in the car including him, but that didn't matter because he had studied her face in the room.

She had a pale heart-shaped face with large soulful brown eyes. He had been drawn to her chocolate eyes, wondering if he could read her through them since it seemed that he couldn't pick up her thought stream. He had tried the entire time in the parlor to focus on her thoughts out of the hundreds he could hear, but he couldn't seem to even pick up a murmur.

His long fingers reached out and his hand covered hers on her bouncing knee in what he would pretend was an attempt to calm her jitters. In reality he had just wanted to touch her and see if he could focus in on her thoughts through her touch. He didn't get anything he expected from that touch. Instead there was a type of shock that ran up his arm and she sucked in a breath and pulled her hand away immediately, turning to look at him in surprise.

"Sorry," Edward offered and forced a smile to his face. "You look nervous and your boyfriend isn't here to calm you." She didn't say anything to him for a moment, just search his eyes with her own and he lamented in the fact that he still couldn't read her thoughts.

"He's not my boyfriend," her soft voice barely reached his ears, and his eye brows furrowed at that statement.

"Really? Couldda fooled me and everyone else around you two. He wouldn't even let my sister hug you." He has nearly punched the man who had stepped directly in front of Alice, causing her to smack right into him.

"Jasper is just…protective of me. He and Rosalie are like older siblings to me." She said with a smile while looking from him to the blonde in front of him, before resting her eyes on him again. Edward followed her gaze and noticed that the Rosalie's lips rose in a smile indicating that she was listening to their conversation.

"Understandable, I am quite protective of Alice as well. Though I can't imagine what I would do if she saw murders like the one from a night ago and there was nothing I could do about it." Edward was thoughtful for a moment, having been scared for that one time that he saw what Alice saw and wondering what he would do if that happened more than once.

"Yes, I am sorry that she had to see that. I don't understand how she did or how Miranda did as well, since what I saw wasn't a precognition." Bella's voice hinted at confusion and she looked down at Edward's hand that was resting on the seat next to her where he had placed it after touching her knee. The shock had surprised her, but what surprised her more was the calmness she felt from his touch and his voice afterwards. It was like when Jasper forced her to calm, but better and warmer.

"I'm sorry she did too, it was gruesome. I have seen many things while working at the hospital, but that was hard for me." Edward thought back to what he'd seen through Alice and visibly shuddered.

"What? You saw it to? Oh I'm sorry, I'm very sorry." Bella whispered the apologies in a rush and grabbed his hand that was on the seat. The shock of was there but she didn't pull away and Edward used that moment to search again for the voices of her thoughts. He turned and looked from her hand clasped around his up to her.

"Don't apologize for what you can't control. I saw it because I happened to be in the next room from Alice when it happened. I'm telepathic and when I'm close to Alice I see her vision play out in her thoughts." He smiled at her and twisted his hand to give hers a squeeze before replacing his to his lap. He didn't question the odd sense of loss he felt from letting her hand go just like he didn't question any of the other strange things he felt from touching her hand.

"But I can control it! It's not a vision for me, it's a projection of my mind or soul or consciousness or whatever you want to call it. Well I can mostly control it, for some reason I cannot control connecting to him. It happens mostly when I'm sleeping too and I'm not actively trying to project." Bella looked from him out the window as they pulled up to the house that was obviously the scene of the crime from the yellow tape around it.

As they piled out of the SUV, Bishop went over to speak with the officer that was in charge of the scene. He was a large man with short cropped dark hair; he seemed out of place as a detective for the NYPD, looking much more like some special ops army guy. He turned and strode over to the three of them and smiled, "I'm Officer Emmett McCarty, and I'm in charge of this case."

"Edward Cullen, and this is Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale." Edward offered his hand out to the towering man, knowing immediately from his thoughts that this was someone they could trust.

Nothing was out of place until they walked into the bedroom and immediately Bella, Edward and Bishop recognized it from what they had seen. They all watched as Bella followed the same path she did in her projection but she stopped to look out the window.

"The blinds were drawn not open, who opened them?" She stepped forward and reached up to tug on the line and watched as they fell. When they did everyone in the room sucked in a breath and Rosalie immediately pulled Bella to her side. The closed blinds were not clean as they had been in the projection; there they stood with dried dripping blood in a very crude drawing of a Swan. Bella was visibly shaking and Rosalie whipped around to glare at Bishop.

"We shouldn't have left Jasper to go with Alice and Agent Bishop to the precinct. He needs to be here to calm her." At that statement, Bella pushed lightly from Rosalie and squared her shoulders.

"No, I'm fine; I can do this without Jasper's help." She stepped from Rosalie and continued her path around the room to come to the side of the bed that was dark with the dried blood. Everyone stood back and watched as she stared down at the bed obviously reliving the projection. "This is the first time I've ever been to a place he has been that I projected to. It feels so familiar, more familiar than I thought it would." She looked up at Bishop who stood on the other side of the bed and a pained smirk crossed her face. "He looked at me, standing just as you are Agent Bishop and looked at me. I don't know how it's possible but he did. I've tested it so many times but there is nothing to see when I project." Her gaze dropped to the bed again and that's when everything went wrong.

_The room shifted to another I looked around madly to see where I was. Everything was dark, darker than it ever had been before and I could make out the thick stench of death in the air. I spun around in the dark looking for anything that I could see when a light flickered on and my eyes fell upon the naked form a young man on the floor. He was spread out and obviously dead, but this time there was more carved into him. This time it said two words:_

_Samson and __Izz_

"Who the fuck is Samson?" Edward's voice was hoarse in a near shout when his sight came back to the room. "Bishop what is the Samson Neurological Institute?" Bishop's thoughts were racing and Edward tried hard to keep up with the story of Bella, Jasper and Rosalie at this institute for years. "Well then what is Izz?"

"Me, I'm Izz. " Bella whispered from her spot next to the bed and Edward watched as her knees buckled and he rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground. In an instant Rosalie was at his side touching her and cursing the fact that Jasper wasn't there.

"Edward, take her to the SUV, you guys go too, I'll be there in a second," Bishop strode off in another direction to speak to a large man standing off by some trees while Edward walked with Bella cradled in his arms to the SUV. He was able to get in to the back seat where he sat with her across his lap while Rosalie stood in the open door by Bella's head brushing her hair out of her face and whispering calming words to her.

"She's never passed out like this after a projection, but she's never been forced into one while awake either. I don't know what happened, how this happened. He must know her last name too, if that's what the swan was. Oh God how does he know so much about her?" Rosalie was near tears in front of Bella, rambling on about things she didn't understand.

"Hey Miss Hale, why don't you sit so we can get moving, Mr. Cullen has her." Emmett placed his large hand on Rosalie's shoulder and she stiffened and snapped her head back to look at him. For a moment her pupils dilated before focusing again and she nodded and sat in the front seat just as Bishop got in the car.

"Officer McCarty, we'll be heading back to the precinct, I trust we will see you there?" The large officer nodded at Bishop's words and set off back to the crime scene.

The car ride was silent with the exception of Rosalie's sniffles and Bishop on the phone to various people. Edward looked down at the girl in his arms and pulled her closer to him. She was breathing and had a steady pulse, but even with her this close to him where he could breathe in the faint strawberry scent that she had, he still could read nothing of her thoughts. She didn't begin to stir until they were pulling into the precinct lot nearly forty minutes later, but Edward sighed lightly when her eyes opened to look directly at his stomach. Her head turned sharply and she moved to get up but wavered slightly.

"You're fine, I've got you. We're just pulling into the precinct, Jasper will be right out. Bishop already called them." Edward spoke in a whisper and he couldn't help when his hand ran through her hair while she nodded.

"Jesus, Izz are you alright? Alice said you were, but what happened? Did you try and project to him?" Jasper yanked the door open to the SUV shouting this as Bella struggled to get up out of my lap.

"Jazz I told you she was going to be fine." Alice was right behind him trying to look into the tinted windows of the car. Bella's head snapped to Jazz with narrowed eyes.

"Yea _Jazz_ I'm fine." She glared at him slightly much to the confusion of everyone else. Rosalie was the only one with a smirk on her face. "I just need to lie down more, I'm exhausted and my head is killing me." She scooted out of the SUV where Jasper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him while Rosalie touched his arm. Bella visibly sagged against him but managed to turn her head. "Thank you Edward."

"Bella, I…it's no problem." He had a pained expression on his face, he didn't like the feeling when she left his arms and he didn't like watching her step into Jasper's. He watched as Jasper and Rosalie escorted her into the precinct and away from him.

"He's not your competition." Alice spoke quietly while slipping her hand into Edwards. "But she is mine."

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice."

"You will soon enough."

* * *

A/N: Please review!


End file.
